Kugelblitz Mapplbe
Kugel Valkyrie Mapplbe von Blitz (born 2 March 1905) is a Doonhamerian politician serving as Deputy Leader of the Order Party and Leader of Parliament. Assuming the offices since January 1935. Granted the position of General Major in November 1935. Being a Member of Parliament of the Doonhamerian Republic (MP) of Stirling since September 1934. Mapplbe was a British born arms dealer from 1925 to July 1934. However from 1930 to June 1933, leaving much illegal activity behind. During the summer of 1933, working in various locations in Spain as head of the semi-paramilitary operations being conducted. During a shootout in July of that year, Mapplbe resigned from all semi-legal businesses and dissolved many in the process and went into hiding later that month. After Doonhameria granted asylum, a quickly entering politics soon after, Mapplbe's appointment as MP was confirmed by Doonhamerian authorities on 25 September, around the same time Spanish judicial authorities declared Mapplbe a wanted criminal; a press conference given by Mapplbe on that day resulted in becoming an international phenomenon with the public. Mapplbe is a controversial figure in Doonhamerian politics. Having been characterised as socially conservative and praised as a conviction politician whose anachronistic upper-class mannerisms and consciously traditionalist attitudes are often seen as entertaining; also being dubbed the "Honourable Member for the 18th century". Critics view Mapplbe as a reactionary figure, with some positions becoming the target of organised protests. Early Life Childhood Born in 1905, in Hong Kong, as Kugel Valkrie Mapplbe von Blitz to a wealthy British aristocratic family. Simply being known as 'Val' (reserved for close friends and family, it is unknown today who that includes). Much of Mapplbe's childhood was spent in the colonies of the British Empire, spending much time in important shipping ports. World War I At the outbreak of WWI, permanent residence was set up in the British isles. During the early years of the war, due to family connections, Mapplbe was introduced to the upper classes; through this, gaining a relationship with Rotha Lintorn-Orman. During September of 1916, at the Battle of the Somme, the British army introduced tanks to the world, and captured the mind and imagination of the young Mapplbe for decades to come. By 1918, the 13 year old, Mapplbe did not get the chance to serve King and Country, thus was quite salty, and screamed "If it wasn't for those damn Yanks, we could have kept the war going another 10 years!" during a fit of rage and celebration. Early Adulthood Post World War I Mapplbe spent a lot of time with a face full of oil, caring for automobiles and war veterans alike, earning an OBE for caring for returning veterans. Through previously made contacts, in 1923, Mapplbe joined the British Fascisti, however, 2 years later being kicked out due to disagreements with what the party's relationship should be with the British Conservative Party. Shortly after this, Mapplbe withdrew funds and a trip to British Egypt was made; one notable purchase is a first edition of 'Four and a Half Years (of Struggle) Against Lies, Stupidity and Cowardice' (later to become Mein Kampf), which was later signed by the author himself. Entry Into Arms Dealing During this hiatus in the desert, a meeting with the Bedouin tribe took place. It was at this time the first of many aliases was used (all variations e.g. 'Kugel von Mapplbe') . In the latter half of 1925 Mapplbe set up a private enterprise which was used smuggling unused WWI weapons from British Iraq to Persia for the depositing of Qajar Shah by Reza Shah Pahlavi. From this point on Mapplbe spent time globe trotting from weapon deal to weapon deal, providing or even taking part in a number of mass killings, most notably: the supplying of Freikorps in Germany, Shanghai Massacre in April 1927 where 300-5000 Chinese Communists were killed, and the Hebron and Safed Massacres both in August of 1929. Mapplbe started numerous enterprises, most notably in smuggling and mercenaries. In a 1934 interview, Mapplbe refused to comment on the killing of communists. Mapplbe is quoted by saying "There are over 55 million firearms in worldwide circulation; that's one firearm for every fifty seven people on the planet. The only question is, how do we arm the other fifty six" when asked, by a Yugoslavian journalist, if the "destruction caused is worth the money?". Return to Britain Once The Great Depression started, less and less people could afford the purchase of foreign firearms, or the toppling of war lords, thus business ran dry and a trip back to Britain was made. Adulthood Political Renaissance From 1930-1933, after the independence of Doonhameria, a quite life was made on the remains of the blissful island nation away from the illegal deals aboard. By 1932 word got round about and upcoming star of Westminster, forming a party called the 'British Union of Fascists'. Mapplbe took keen interest in Sir Oswald, but ultimately choosing to stay out of politics to avoid the English authorities, instead choosing to send sizeable donations to the cause and getting introduced to Oswald himself. After the Nazi Party gained control in the 1933 election, fan mail was sent to the new Chancellor of Germany, eventually getting a reply by Albert Bormann saying "Danke, but please stop". Reentry Into Arms Dealing In 1934, with tensions in Spain starting to boil over, the market opened up for the vanishing of political opponents. After being convinced to take a job, a contract was agreed for the assassination of 50 Communist members. Mapplbe did not end up killing the agreed upon total, only managing 36, after being caught in the cross fire of a nationalist terrorist attack. Shooting between Mapplbe's Mercenaries, local authorities, Communists, and Nationalists soon took place. Mapplbe was lucking to make it out with only two shots to the abdomen, seeking asylum in any country that was offering. It was also during this time that the name Kugel Valkyrie Mapplbe von Blitz was unofficially changed to Kugelblitz Mapplbe, to loose pursuing authorities. Entry Into Politics Exile Doonhameria was the first to provide asylum, in return Mapplbe providied knowledge and improvement on the Doonhamerian tanks. Joining The Order Party While, living in exile in Doonhameria, Mapplbe choose to join the political arena and joined Doonhameria's Fascist Party, The Order Party. Using expertise, underhanded tactics, and previous political knowledge to quickly climb (and sometimes entirely skip) positions within the party. As a result of not fighting in The Great War, Mapplbe feels internally ashamed by "only being an academic" and not a hero and tries to make up for by being steadfast and a hardliner of the party's ideals. Mapplbe's quick rise within party ranks and unknown background caught the eye of the party's Führer, Atomic. After a quite investigation was made, the two met, which accelerated, even more, Mapplbe's rank in the party. By the end of 1934, Mapplbe was at Atomic's side, acting as a whip and preventing party infighting. At the start of 1935, Atomic created the office of Deputy Führer and appointed Mapplbe to the position and granted him a seat in the Doonhameria Parliament. Mapplbe is still currently enjoying the number 2 spot in the party, as Deputy, behind Atomic. National and International Recognition Eventually, on November 29th 1935, with a recommendation from Atomic and for assisting the Doonhamerian tank development, Mapplbe was officially recognised and granted the rank of Major General in the Doonhamerian Army, rising Mapplbe to legitimate prominence on the geopolitical armed forces scene. Military Accomplishments General Mapplbe is still yet to show actual ability in commanding during war time, however, Mapplbe is not afraid to train with the troops and has shown promise in war games. Mapplbe has even personally partook in war games, and has used prior knowledge of getting past borders without notice to penetrate and stay behind enemy lines, often faster than the main army group can keep up, managing to operate entirely cut off from the front lines. Earning Mapplbe's division the nickname of "The Phantom Division". Mapplbe is a previously advocated for enhanced soldiers to be deployed on the battlefield, calling them "Super Army Soldiers". Many within the government pushed it aside, stating the idea was "lunacy at best". The idea was rejected by the government by the winter of 1935, with only a handful of people voting for it, but Mapplbe still calls for Super Army Soldiers, despite critics. Currently International Role in The Order Party As of 1935, Mapplbe is the de facto Foreign Minister to The Order Party, choosing not to stay in Parliament, stating "This Democracy idea is slow and inefficient". Instead spending much time in and building relations with: the German Reich and Japan, but ultimately needing to avoid being extradited back to Spain for war crimes. Mapplbe and Atomic have clashed on multiple occasions, but ultimately their similarities overshadow their differences. Atomic once publicly criticised the statement that Mapplbe made when openly rejecting an invition to Italy. "I will present myself to the Beefsteak Nazi Mussolini once Ethiopia is defeated (implying never). Without capitulating to the superiority of National Socialism, Italy lacks the prestige of the Reich or the will of Japan!". Mapplbe has to many visits to the German Reich, meeting the Hitler Cabinet, and Hitler himself (after much preparation to avoid fan girl-ing in front of him, but managing to get Mein Kampf signed). On these visits, Mapplbe has sung the praises of the German state publicly and on August 3rd 1935, proposing a trade deal with the Reich. "Combing our forces with the recently formed Führer of Germany, and the state he runs, with our own great nation, in the form of a trade deal, would be, perhaps, the greatest trade deals in the history of trade deals, maybe ever.". Unfortunately, parliament rejected the proposal due to The Night of The Long Knives occurring just over a month before. Political Ideology Mapplbe's political views have been described as reactionary, traditionalist, nationalist, National Socialist, fascist, socially conservative, and right-wing populist. These were retorted with the statement "You will not agree with me if you are content with things as they are". Mapplbe is a staunch monarchist and a strong supporter of the Cornerstone Group. National Politics Future of Doonhameria As Deputy Führer, Mapplbe advocates for a less authoritative style of Nazism, juggling between the ideas of Mosley and Hitler, wanting "a place in the sun" so that Doonhameria to have an empire to rival the British, that can double as living space and a show of dominance on the world stage. While also advocating for the British Isles to be united under one flag, be that peaceful or with force. On Daddy Doon and the Monarchy Mapplbe is a supporter of implementing an absolute or constitutional monarchy in Doonhameria, crowning Daddy Doon as King. In a statement defending an absolute Monarchy "It is worth sacrificing choice, and entrust the will of the people to one man and his family, to prevent the inaction of Democracy, or even worse, the scourge of Communism, taking hold of this great nation". Although, Mapplbe is grateful to Doonhameria for providing asylum, the biggest, and most unrelenting criticism of the state is that it is a republic. "Republics are the worst form of nation, you can't change my mind". On The Dave Situation Mapplbe (as well as everyone who isn't Doon or a Communist these days) is an outspoken critic of Dave, being the first to throw around the idea of public execution for him (instead of the usual forced exile, or imprisonment) and has called from imprisonment of all Dave shills, including Doonhamer himself, calling them all traitors to Doonhameria and accused them of working for the interests of foreign states. Public Popularity After an interview of Mapplbe at a press conference on 26 September 1934 was aired on radio and television, the emitting charisma and youth went viral, which was reported by international news outlets. Within a month, the press conference was reported over 1.7 million times, through newspapers, radio, and television. Personal Life Once arriving in Doonhameria, in mid 1934, Mapplbe was quick to purchase a munitions factory, which generates much Mapplbe's income, which is used to fund many of the Order Party's activities. After becoming a General in late 1935, a purchase of a tank factory was also made, which is personally supervised. Due to the international media coverage received in Sep. 1934, Mapplbe has been intentionally reticent about one's personal life. Although Doonhamerian media reported Mapplbe as being married, but in 1935, Mapplbe failed to disclose the spouse's name in financial declarations, Mapplbe was forced to admit that marriage had only been stated to prevent unwanted attention from fans who may have wanted a romantic relationship. Titles, styles, and honours * 1905-1920: Kugel Valkyrie Mapplbe von Blitz * 1920-1934: '''Kugel Valkyrie Mapplbe von Blitz OBE * '''1934: Kugelblitz Mapplbe OBE * 1934: The Honourable Kugelblitz Mapplbe OBE * 1934-1935: The Honourable Kugelblitz Mapplbe OBE MP * 1935-present: The Right Honourable Kugelblitz Mapplbe OBE MP British and Doonhamerian honours * Order of The British Empire '- 1920' * Honorary Member of the Institution of Army Engineers – 1934 * Ceremoniously, Colonel of the Regiment of Armoured Guards '- 1935*' * Colonel-in-Chief of the Armoured Brigade for War Games '- 1935*' Military Rank * General Major of the Doonhamerian Army '- 1935*' *All were awarded on the same day since Mapplbe was not in the country International honours German Reich: Grand Cross of the Order of the German Eagle in Gold with Star (not yet awarded)